


tear this limb from limb

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Bonding, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Power Imbalance, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali gave her a wicked grin and sat up, bracketing Cora’s hips with her knees, hands still holding Cora down.  “Female alphas obviously don’t have knots like our alpha brothers, so we mark our mates in a very different way.”  She let go of Cora’s wrists and growled in pleasure when Cora obediently refrained from moving her hands.  “Roll over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear this limb from limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subplotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/gifts).



> I'm not sure if [subplotter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/pseuds/subplotter) is super active in the fandom anymore, but since they are the one who got me into this rarepair, I am gifting it to them. Thanks for being an inspiration!
> 
> Please heed the end notes for extra content warnings.

Pack bonding is like puberty. Or, at least, that’s how Cora always saw it. When she was a little girl, all elbows and skinned knees and stubby fangs, her bond with her family was just that—a familial bond. It carried the same network of love, affection, and acceptance that human families did (with more cuddling). The pack bond wouldn’t come until later.

By the time Cora was nine, Derek and Laura had already pack bonded. They were considered valuable, working members of the pack rather than cubs. Their bond was cemented, sealed, made out of stronger stuff than their childhood roots. It was, well, _pack_.

There was nothing stronger than that.

Cora never had the pack bond with her family—they were taken from her too soon, she was still considered a baby when she ran sobbing from the house, hair smelling of smoke and jeans singed to her body. She became a baby omega in only a few seconds, but it didn’t hurt the way it hurt for Derek and Laura.

And then the alpha pack found her, right when Cora was turning over from a child to a young woman, right when her breasts started to bud and her period began and her fangs and claws sharpened into weapons. 

Kali could smell the change on her, and if she didn’t love the scent of budding beta, then what kind of alpha was she?

*

“Do you know how female alphas mate their betas?” Kali pressed Cora into the dirt by her forearms, rocks and weeds digging into her flesh. Ever since she joined the pack, Kali was only one step above feral, preferring to fight and fuck in the same place.

Kali barely knew about mating at all, she was only fourteen. She whined high in her throat as Kali pressed a thigh between her legs, giving her something warm and rough to grind her bare, swollen cunt against. Kali was still fully dressed in jeans and a tank top but she liked to have Cora naked beneath, vulnerable and pale for her to see in the moonlight.

Kali pushed Cora down harder, yanking her hair so Cora gazed up at Kali’s fierce, half-shifted face. “I asked you a question.”

Cora shook her head wildly. “No, I don’t know how.”

Kali gave her a wicked grin and sat up, bracketing Cora’s hips with her knees, hands still holding Cora down. “We obviously don’t have knots like our alpha brothers, so we mark our mates in a very different way.” She let go of Cora’s wrists and growled in pleasure when Cora obediently refrained from moving her hands. “Roll over.”

Cora’s nipples hardened from the anticipation mixed with the cool night air, and she felt her clit throb under Kali’s hard gaze. She whined again and rolled over so her belly and vulva were pressed to the ground, her ass arched in the air. Her face went hot; she knew Kali was looking at her, taking in every inch of bare skin, and it made her shiver. 

“You’re so fucking ready for it,” Kali hissed, running a clawed hand from the nape of Cora’s neck to the small of her back to the soft curve where ass met thigh. “You smell like a bitch in heat. You’re always walking around with your cunt dripping for me, it’s fucking embarrassing.”

“Stop,” Cora whispered into the dirt, but she didn’t mean it. She had a safe-word, but she’d never used it, not yet, and she had no idea if Kali would respect it either way.

“Stop acting like you hate this,” Kali snarled, hitching Cora’s hips up higher and shoving her face in the dirt. Cora’s mouth filled with the rich taste of earth. “I can smell the want all over you.”

Cora knew what her body wanted—it wanted an alpha. She got wet and feverish, her clit was always swollen and begging to be touched, all she wanted to do was roll around and spread her legs for Kali. That sort of sexual reaction was normal for a pubescent werewolf—it was no different than mindless horniness in any normal teenager, it was purely physical. But Kali was pushing her over the edge; she was turning Cora’s want to need.

“I’m going to mate you like an alpha should,” Kali said, tone dark, and Cora squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her fists in the grass. “I’m going to show you how an alpha female mates her pretty little beta.”

Kali tightened her hand in Cora’s hair, gripping right at the crown of her neck, and pushed until the knob of Cora’s spine was hard under her hand, her head arched low in the dirt. She pressed with one hand into Cora’s cunt, so soft and wet and ready that two fingers slipped right into the velvet of her body, and leaned down to bite hard into Cora’s neck, right below her hairline.

Cora cried out in pain and pleasure, signals crossed and confused, spine bowing and ass and cunt begging for more while she tried to squirm away from Kali’s teeth. But Kali held fast, growling whenever Cora moved, biting deep into muscle and tissue. Blood ran down Cora’s neck and pooled below the dip of her collar bone, matting in her hair. It was a dull sort of pain, a burning pain, but Cora just wormed a hand beneath her body and ground her thumb into her clit.

“God, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Cora whined, half-sobbing, out of her mind and away from her body.

Kali finally pulled away and flipped Cora over. Cora groaned in pain as the raw, bloody bite hit the dust and gravel of the earth, but it was cut off with a moan as Kali curled her fingers into Cora’s body. When Cora opened her eyes, she saw that Kali was fully shifted (save for her claws, thank god) and her face and neck were a mess of blood.

She leaned down and kissed Cora, coppery and wet. “You’re mine now, little one,” she hissed. “You’re a part of me now.”

Everything after that was a blur. Cora vaguely remembered Kali peppering small, bloodless bites all over her body—on her jaw, her breasts, her thighs—before pulling her into her lap, soothing her gently like she was a lost lamb. Cora felt Kali’s wetness on the small of her back and wanted to get on all fours with her ass in the air to lick her alpha clean, lick her until she came, but she was tired and hurt and could only sleep in Kali’s arms.

“My alpha,” she murmured, drugged and sleepy, and Kali pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Yes. Mine.”

*

Cora didn’t think about the bond after she moved in with Derek. She didn’t have the heart to tell Derek they were mates; she had no idea what sort of stupid, drastic measures he would take. He’d probably rip Kali apart either way, but Cora couldn’t let him—it broke her heart to admit it, but her bond with Kali was much stronger than her bond with Derek.

She still felt the pull, of course. Whenever Lydia touched her arm or Stiles bumped his shoulder into hers while they were leaning over books or maps, she closed her eyes and pretended it was Kali touching her. She dreamed of Kali, too—Kali whispering into her ear, Kali curling protectively around her in bed, Kali kissing her ear.

She always woke up cupping the back of her neck, fingering the bite scar, the one she always kept covered with her hair so Derek wouldn’t notice it.

As the weeks got longer and the alpha pack remained looming and creepy around Beacon Hills, the pull of the bond became more intense. Cora began crying—at the loft, in bed, at school—once even at Lydia’s house while sitting at her kitchen table and doing homework, which was why Lydia was the only one who knew about Kali.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Cora sobbed into her hands, hiding her embarrassing red face from Lydia. “She was so mean to me. She never loved me or anything.”

Lydia just pursed her lips and rubbed Cora’s back rhythmically, being perfectly soothing and perfectly distant at the same time. “The mean ones really get their hooks in deep sometimes. I haven’t known you for long, but I know you have it _bad_ , Hale.”

Cora sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “I’m in too deep. Neither of us can come out of this clean.”

Lydia nodded. She didn’t try to fight or argue; she understood. “But you’ll come out of it alive. That’s what matters.”

*

When Kali died, Cora felt it. She felt the glass pierce her skin, she felt the blood run down her arms. She howled, and howled, and her heart thumped madly, and then she blacked out for ten hours.

Kali came back to her in fits and starts. Cora spent days rolling around in the sheets of Derek’s bed, calling out, raking her claws down her arms, arching backwards into the mattress because the bite fucking _hurt_ , it felt like someone was trying to pry something out from beneath Cora’s skin.

It felt like Kali was being pulled right out of her, but it was _impossible_ —she was in too deep.

(“That alpha bitch _mated_ her, she mated her like a sow…look at the bite, Derek. Cora isn’t one of us anymore.” Peter’s voice was sharp but shaking, the scent of his grief thick.

“I wish she was still alive so I could kill her myself,” Derek said, as stony and cold as ever. “She _raped_ her. For fuck’s sake, she was a kid.”

_I’m still a kid_ , Cora wanted to say, but all she could do was cry and moan. _But I want my mate back_. A smaller voice came in through the pain and tears. _I was never one of you to begin with. I was always hers._ )

After a while, Cora sent everyone away but asked for Lydia. Lydia wasn’t a werewolf and she wasn’t a man, she couldn’t scent out the depths of Cora’s humiliation and sadness like Peter and Derek. She sat on Cora’s bedside, all business and purpose in a pink dress and heels, and held a cool cloth to Cora’s forehead like a loving mother.

“Hush, now, you’re going to be fine. You have a broken heart. You need to let it out before you can get better.” 

Cora still couldn’t speak. But as Lydia wiped her sweat away, changed the sheets, and held her hand, all Cora could think was _it can’t get better_.

_I’m broken now_. 

She was still a Hale. She was still a sister and niece. But she felt like a scared little girl, alone in a bed with a bite searing the back of her neck and nobody to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to tag this as "underage," but not "rape/non-con" because although Cora was mated without consent, it is not stated in the fic that the sex is non-consensual. Derek states that Cora was raped, but this remark is made in regards to her age. In all fairness, **enthusiastic consent is _not_ given** , and there is an imbalance of power. 
> 
> If anyone feels more comfortable with me changing the tag and adding the warning, I will do so right away.
> 
> In other note, Kali's relationships with Jennifer and Ennis is pretty much ignored in this fic.


End file.
